skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesmeralda (Sensei)
Mesmeralda is a recurring antagonist in the Skylanders series. She is one of AdamGregory03's Senseis, being of the Magic element and the Swashbuckler class, wielding a staff designed after the Shadow Spider trap mold. Background Ever since she was a little girl, Mesmeralda wanted nothing more than to be the hottest celebrity in Skylands, wowing audiences with her singing and puppetry. And at first, she got her wish. However, one night, a group of trolls in the audience got the mischievous idea to pelt her with rotten tomatoes while she was on stage. Utterly humiliated by this, Mesmeralda snapped and unleashed her puppets upon the entire audience, ruining both her career and her reputation. For a while, Mesmeralda devoted her life to crime, having numerous run-ins with the Skylanders. It wasn't until Master Eon offered her a chance of redemption did she finally get her wish once again, and after going through rehabilitation, Mesmeralda now aids in teaching two classes at the Skylanders Academy - The Sorcerer class, and theater. Abilities Default Abilities *'Puppet Pals:' Press (Attack 1) to summon puppets to attack your enemies. *'Pull Your Strings:' Press (Attack 2) to cast a magical string that attaches to enemies and makes you their puppet master. Basic Upgrades *'Dazzle!:' Press (Attack 3) to create a spotlight that blinds enemies. *'Puppet Pulverizing:' Puppets now latch onto enemies and deal damage overtime. *'Powerhouse Puppetry:' Puppets deal increased damage. *'Star of the Show:' Standing inside of a spotlight will make your attacks more powerful. Show-Stopper Path Upgrades *'The Spotlight Loves Me:' Standing in a spotlight for long enough will temporarily boost all of your stats. *'Explosive Crowd:' Hold (Attack 1) to call upon a bomb puppet that explodes on contact. *'A Real Crowd Pleaser:' Puppets deal even more damage while latched onto enemies. Prime Puppeteer Path Upgrades *'Under my Spell:' Enemies remain under the effects of Pull Your Strings for longer. *'One-Trick Pony:' Enemies self-destruct after snapping out of their trance, damaging surrounding enemies with them. *'Master of Puppets:' Enemies affected by Pull Your Strings are now twice as big and deal more damage than usual and can be controlled Soul Gem *'Take a Seat:' While standing in a spotlight, hold (Attack 1) and release to send a wave of puppets upon your foes. Sky-Chi *'The Grand Finale!:' Mesmeralda forms an elevated platform beneath her, and as this song plays in the background, Mesmeralda forms gloved claws around the platform that drop bomb puppets, each exploding when they hit the ground. When the Sky-Chi meter runs out, Mesmeralda creates one final explosion of purple smoke that knocks out all remaining enemies in the area. Unlocked by opening a Sorcerer Shrine with Mesmeralda. Quotes *"So, you want to turn your Imaginators into a real show-stopper, do ya? Well, you called in the right gal for the job!" - Increasing Imaginator level cap. *"And since I got a soft spot for those Sorcerers, here's something that'll leave the crowd wanting more!" - Unlocking special attack. *"Now THAT's a performance!" - Checking stats. *"Flawless! But what would you expect from me?" - Checking stats. *"You never had a chance!" - Enemy wave defeated. *"Thank you, thank you, oh you're too kind." - Enemy wave defeated. *"Rave review!" - Leveling up/Purchasing upgrade. *"Now I'm ready." - Leveling up/Purchasing upgrade. *"Show business pays!" - Collecting treasure. *"Don't mind if I do." - Collecting treasure. Trivia *She was originally going to be a Swashbuckler in Adam's Sensei line-up. Category:Villains Category:Skylanders Category:AdamGregory03's OCs Category:Dark Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Senseis Category:Female Category:Female Skylanders Category:Canon Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Magic Category:Villain Senseis Category:Spiders Category:Mesmeralda